Mikey, meet Megan
by chips and ice-cream
Summary: My friend Megan's over for the day and we get an unexpected visiter. One-shot. Semi sequal to 'Thanks'


Hey guys, sorry for not updating in ages, I've been meaning to but have just been a bit busy... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Cough* Umm yeah, special sorry to Abbess Marie and RintinDestiny I keep TRYING to write more of 'Raph's Joy' but it's not WORKING, SORRY! Let's get to the story.

**Mikey meet Megan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles... nor does my friend Megan own Matt, Zach or Patch (You'll see in a minute).**

* * *

><p><em><span>In a house, somewhere in England (My P.O.V)<span>_

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked one of my best friends Megan (A.K.A Eye stealing ninja, formally known as Erasabeth).

"I don't know... want to watch another 'Doctor Who'?"

"Do you really need to ask me that? Which one do you want to watch?"

"Any with my Matt Smith in." Megan then proceeded to jump up and down with hyperness.

"He's not your Matt Smith, just like Zach from 'Gallagher Girls' isn't yours, and Patch from 'Hush, Hush' isn't yours or Ellie's!"

"Give me one good reason why they can't be mine."

"Zach and Patch aren't real-"

"Yet."

"...right, and Matt Smith is going out with a model"

"For now." And Megan does a creepy laugh.

"You're not going to steal her eyes."

"...I hate you."

"Your my best friend too Megan"

"Everyone's a comedian."

"Except you Megan."

We then both heard a loud noise in the kitchen, like someone landing after using a teleportation device. The only thought that came to my mind was _'NOOOO! Not now!'_

"What was that?"

"Umm... What was what?"

"The noise, coming from your kitchen."

"I, um, didn't hear anything." _**CRASH!**_

_'Oh no!'_

"Did you hear that?"

"It was... p-probably just, um, Sophie, you know how annoyingly little sisterish she can be."

"Yeah, one problem with your theory Em... SOPHIE AND YOUR PARENTS AREN'T HERE!"

_'Aw shell' _"Look, if it's bothering you that much, I'll go look. I can get some snacks while I'm there, happy?"

"Just go!"

I ran out of the T.V room to the kitchen to find... Mikey trying to pick up the pieces of a broken plate (I really should find a way to turtle proof my house).

"Hi Em, sorry about the plate, but you were taking ages to notice I was here so... yeah, it's broken."

"Mikey the plate is the least of my problems right now, where are the others?"

Mikey looked a bit sad and said, "They didn't come with me this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier that day, in the sewers of New York (Mikey's P.O.V)<span>_

I was wondering around the lair aimlessly, bored out of my mind. I'd re-read all my comics like, 100 times, beaten the boss levels on all of my video games (and I mean ALL of them, computer, X-box, D.S, Wii, Gameboy, playstation... yeah, the whole lot). The worst part was Splinter's banned me from playing pranks, and forbid me from leaving the lair (let's just say that when setting up a prank for Raph, make sure your sensei knows beforehand). Plus I couldn't play with Klunk coz' April had to take him to the vet (Poor Klunkers!)

Then I had a thought, I'll go see what Don's doing in his lab! Wait bad idea. Last time I went into his lab I nearly made something explode, and spilt his coffee... okay! I nearly made something explode by spilling his coffee! And that was only an hour ago, so he's probably still mad at me.

What about Raph? Hang on, why did I even think that! First, he's Raph. Second, he's taking a nap. Third, he's Raph. Fourth, the reason he's taking a nap is because I annoyed him like shell this morning because I needed another player for a game. Fifth, he's Raph. Overall, another no.

Leo! I can't think of anything wrong with- Oh, wait. He's meditating, and after what happened last time with Em, he won't want to be disturbed **(A/N: For more information about this, please visit ****Who am I. Well. I'm just Me****'s fic, '****Turtles & Writers randomness' chapter 5)**.

And that's when it hit me, EM! She won't mind me going to her house. Sure it's going against what Dad said, but if I take the teleporter up to my room and say I'm reading a comic, no one will ever know!

* * *

><p><em><span>Back in England (My P.O.V)<span>_

"...So I grabbed the teleporter, went to my room, and here I am!"

"Aww Mike, you must have felt lonely."

"Yeah, and-"

"EM, what's taking you so long?"

"Who's that?"

'_Oops, forgot Megs was here, YIKES!'_ "That's why I took so long to get here when you arrived, my friend Megan's here!"

"Aw shell!"

Then Megan walked in "Seriously Em, how long does it take to get sna-" and saw Mikey. "Emily, why is there a giant turtle wearing an orange bandana in your kitchen?"

"He's, um, I mean I... uh... Oh shell!"

And then to make the whole thing that little bit more awkward, "Uh, hi, I'm Mikey."

"Oh my gosh it talks!"

"Megan, you need to calm down and listen to me." Meg took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Right, well you know the TMNT fics I write-"

"The ones I attempt to read but don't always understand them cos I don't watch it?"

"WHAT! How can you not watch a show with me, Mikey, the Battle Nexus Champion and overall awesome turtle, in it?"

"SHUT IT MIKE. Anyway, they're real, and this is one of them." In an attempt to make Meggsie feel more comfortable, Mikey gave a little wave.

"So you're telling me that those cartoons you watch about them are all true?"

"Yes. They're also the guys who practically saved your life last summer when you were in New York." **(A/N: To understand this please read my fic 'Thanks', in which the guys save Megan from being mugged, side note, Megan has never actualy been mugged.)**

"They did what?"

"You heard me."

Megan began to relax a little bit; I thought she'd finally understood, but... "I completely understand, I'm dreaming!"

"Lord please give me strength, Megan you're awake, this is reality, the ninja turtles are real, DEAL WITH IT!" Megan and Mikey both gave me weird looks then, so to cover up my brief over exaggerating moment thing I made a suggestion. "Sooo... who wants to watch 'Doctor Who', unless you don't like it Mike?"

"Are you joking! 'Doctor who' is incredible! Who doesn't love it?" And then a miracle happened, Megan actualy spoke to him!

"I KNOW! They're so well written, and have the coolest twists."

"Not to mention the most amazing monsters. Can we watch it Em?" So we got some snacks and watched the show.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 hour later<span>_

"That was AWESOME! Can we watch another?"

"Sorry Mike, my family will be back soon, and I'm sure the guys are wondering where you are."

The orange wearing turtle looked disappointed, and I felt really bad. Then...

"Why don't I give you my address and you can come visit me sometime Mike?"

Mike seemed to cheer up immensely at Megan's offer, took the address and went home.

"That was a nice surprise," said Meg "he seemed really sweet and lovely."

"Yep, that's Mikey. So, you wanna watch another 'Doctor Who'?"

"Actualy, can we try watching some ninja turtles?"

"Cool, which one?"

"Any with my Mikey in." Megan then jumped up and down with hyperness... again.

"Not another one."

"Yes, and I have a small chance with this one because he's real and single."

"You know he's 16, and we're 13, right."

"Details, details."

'_Hmmm' _"Well, if you need help Mikey proofing your house, I'll be happy to help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he broke that plate, which we now need to clean up, and last time he was here managed to drop every knife, fork and spoon my family own, and I ended up picking them up by myself."

Megan seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds, "Em,"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared, what have I done?"

I laughed, _'well, I guess this is what happens when your friends meet Mikey.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review or Megan will steal your eyes!<strong>


End file.
